In some embodiments of motor vehicles, the front seat is provided with a control lever, which is arranged on the outer side, i.e., towards the front side door, normally faces forwards and/or downwards, and may be raised manually so that it turns about a horizontal axis, orthogonal to the travel direction of the motor vehicle. When said lever is turned upwards, it enables the user to adjust the inclination of the backrest and/or enables inclination forwards of the backrest itself to allow passengers that are to occupy the rear seats to enter from the front side door.
At the same time, the front seat is associated to a seat belt, which has a lower branch connected, at one end thereof, to the bodywork of the motor vehicle, at an anchor point arranged alongside the front seat.
In use, the lower branch of the seat belt tends to slide into the gap between the side of the seat and the aforesaid lever, not only generating difficulties in operation of the lever, but also causing a non-optimal operation of the seat belt in the event of impact of the motor vehicle, in particular if a pre-tensioner device is provided at the aforesaid anchor point.
To prevent these drawbacks, prior art solutions envisage the use of an additional sheath, fitted around the lower branch of the seat belt so as to thicken it in practice in this area.
There is felt the need to find an alternative solution that will be relatively simple and less costly.